fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abiah Wakana
Summary Abiah is a character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World 5, she is a young girl who was teleported exactly 5KM from home. Appearance A small girl with axe-shaped hair. Personality Personal Statistics Name: Abiah Wakana, Cure Ace Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World 5 Gender: Female Age: 7, 17 as Cure Ace Classification: Human Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C, High 8-C as Cure Ace | 8-A, 8-A as Cure Ace | 7-C, higher as Cure Ace |-|First Set='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Purification, Energy Projection, Immobilization, Plant Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability. Those who she subjugates gain a boost in power and in the effectiveness of their abilities), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad. Can fire and create Homing Attack bear projectiles and explosive pillows) All previous, Light Manipulation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (By stepping on someone’s head he can subjugate them and those subjugated can also do the same thing to others), Accelerated Development (He passively increases his level and stats without him needing to do anything), Clairvoyance (The perception of his slaves is transmitted to him via the system), Power Mimicry (Gains improved versions of the abilities of those she subjugates), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Extrasensory Perception (Vigilance skill allows him to perceive the surroundings outside of his field of vision), Healing (Can completely heal from the head and some of the torso being left), Limited Soul Manipulation, Possession (She is able to fragmentate her soul to possess things using those fragments), Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system can absorb souls in order to make their own soul bigger and heavier and thus level up), Matter Manipulation and Creation, Barrier Creation, Healing, Misdirection, limited Technology Manipulation, limited Dream Manipulation (Entered Koyomi Araragi's dream, but this could have been due to the bond between them), limited Light Manipulation (Manipulated Koyomi's reflection in some water, but this may have only been possible due to the bond between them), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Was able to shut down the electricity of the False Mitakihara City), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning (She can make familiars form from the shadows and water of a city), Body Control (Has two massive hands that float alongside her), possibly Magic or Curse Manipulation (Is either using something similar to a Magical Girl or Witch as a power source), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist death manipulation as long as they are stronger than the user), Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Possession (Was not affected by Leva and Gula's city-ranged coma-inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Transmutation and Power Mimicry |-|Second set='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Hair Manipulation with Love Deluxe (Able to grow hair to any length, grab things/people, trap objects, turn hair into projectiles, embed hair into other people for limited remote control over them), Crazy Diamond which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Restoration (Crazy Diamond can revert objects to a prior state with a fair degree of control, allowing Josuke to heal others, reduce matter to its components, and fuse objects together), Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility and Invisibility; Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Elemental Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Fusionism, Information Analysis, Blessed, Power Bestowal, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Soul Manipulation |-|Third set='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Law Manipulation (Testament gives her the ability to make contracts called Rule of Grace, forcing people to comply to certain rules, if the rules are broken it will bring about instant death. It is an ability on the causation magic system. However the combat effectiveness of this ability is not the best due to the opponent having to make a promise in front of her for the ability to take effect), Electricity Manipulation, limited Biological Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the electrical pulses in people), Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Energy Projection, Pseudo Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Power Absorption, Minor Phasing, possibly Death Manipulation (Has the same Electricity Manipulation as Oudo Miyakonojou), Soul Manipulation (Blazers can manifest their souls as a weapon), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Expert Swordswoman (Comparable to w:c:vsbttles:Stella Vermillion, who's sword mastery is so exceptional that even Ikki stated that there were 0 wasted movements and not much he could teach her, even though she was purposely trying to make mistakes), Enhanced Hearing and Spatial Awareness, Illusion Creation and Invisibility by bending the surrounding light with heat, Social Influencing, Supernatural Luck (Her luck is A rank deeming it to be exceptional), can use magic to boost her physical stats and create a barrier around herself, she can reduce an opponents stamina with minor blows and cause them to faint with fatal blows whilst using her device in illusionary form, Accelerated Development (Her power grows at an extremely fast rate when fighting someone on the same level as her), Trackless Step (A technique which uses breathing and footwork techniques to become suddenly unperceivable by the opponent becoming "useless information" as far as the mind is concerned. Virtually "moving into the unconsciousness" of the opponent), Heat Manipulation (Her Empress Dress surrounds her with fire that burns at 3'000 degrees celsius. Once she unlocks her true powers she gains an enormous boost to the heat of her flames, with her sword and Bahamut Howl being stated to burn at the same temperature as the core of the sun), Can wield razors as weapons, Pain Manipulation and Memory Manipulation with Scar Dead (Can re-open any wound ever inflicted on someone. Not only physical wounds, but mental wounds as well), Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Due to having an abnormal personality all minus can break the heart of anyone just by meeting them, the effect is so strong that even Medaka Kurokami felt like she was going to pass out from this), Resistance to Power Erasure and Damage Transferal (Her restored damage could not be reflected by Encounter) and Absolute Zero (She was so hot, Mikoto couldn't freeze her sword and Bahamut Howl) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Standard attack potency for everyone), Large Building level+ as Cure Ace (Is attempting to become 4-A, possibly low 2-C, prevented only by the roleplay's statistics amplification cap. In this case, this is 4x) | Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block level+ as Cure Ace | Town Level, higher as Cure Ace Speed: Subsonic travel speed with Supersonic combat speed and reactions, Supersonic travel speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions as Cure Ace | Supersonic travel speed, with Hypersonic+ combat speed and High Hypersonic+ reaction speed, Supersonic+ travel speed with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions as Cure Ace, High Hypersonic+ with Crazy Diamond | Supersonic+ travel speed, with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (despite her reactions being 6x her combat speed, it would still be in this range), Hypersonic+ travel speed, with Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 25, Class 50 as Cure Ace | Class K, Higher as Cure Ace | Class M, Higher as Cure Ace Striking Strength: Large Building Class, Large Building Class+ as Cure Ace | Multi-City Block Class, Multi-City Block Class+ as Cure Ace Durability: Large Building level, Large Building level+ as Cure Ace | Multi-City Block level, Multi-City Block level+ as Cure Ace Stamina: Above average (Can tour an entire city without getting tired) | Very high Range: Several kilometers | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons Intelligence: Above average | Above average Weaknesses: Still learning of her powers, she cannot subjugate those with bigger and heavier souls than herself. | Her Scar Dead isn't effective against someone like Naze, who covered her open wounds by freezing and controls her mental state by cooling her head | Rule of Grace requires both parties to agree to requirements. For instance if Abiah demands something of an opponent the opponent must agree to this demand essentially making a promise in front of her for the contract to form. To use her energy projection consistently to its full potential, she needs support from someone with empathic abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Cure Ace = * Ace Shot Boom: Cure Ace's first attack. She uses the Love Kiss Rouge and applies lipstick and blows a kiss that takes a shape of a heart. Ace then fires a large red beam at the opponent and can purify them. *'Purple Version:' A purple beam that immobilizes the opponent. *'Yellow Version:' A yellow beam that binds the opponent in vines. *'Blue Version:' A blue beam that traps the opponent in a bubble. }} - Second Set= *'Analystic:' The ability to analyze with eyesight alone. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevents a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. * Power Bestowal: Abiah wields the power-granting capabilities of Rimuru Tempest ** Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Abiah can grant an ability unto a monster with whom she has a relationship with. **'Skill Gifting:' An ability that enables Abiah to grant her duplicated abilities to her subordinates. It's also possible to remove skills she has bestowed on her subordinates. *'Resistances:' Abiah has Post Harvest Festival Shuna's resistances of: Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance and Spiritual Attack Resistance. * Love Deluxe: Love Deluxe is a Stand that is bound to Abiah's hair, making it her means of attacking. Due to it being bound to her hair, normal damage to the Stand does not reflect back on Abiah. ** Hair Manipulation: Love Deluxe can extend Abiah's hair and give her the ability to freely control it. She can use it as a third arm, grabbing objects or people to use for her advantage. There is no defined limit to how much hair Love Deluxe can generate and use. When damaged, Abiah's hair turns white. - Third Set= *'Testament': Abiah's first Device takes form as a pair of pure white wing-like swords. **'Rule of Grace (完全契る, lit. Flawless Pledge)': Abiah's Noble Art, where a person makes a promise in front of her Testament and if the person were to break it, then their hearts will be torn apart. Though it doesn't have combat effectiveness, its binding power is unrivaled (within this one novel/anime/whatever. Outside of it, and technically even inside it, sufficient regenerative powers could hamper it's effectiveness). *'Empress Dress:' Abiah creates a dress made of flames that acts as an armor. This can also be used as an attack, due to its extreme heat. Scar Dead: Abiah's Minus allows her to re-open any wound ever inflicted on someone, no matter how old. This ability extends not only to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well, allowing her to leave her victims in a state of mental breakdown. Shibushi's Minus cannot be stopped by suppressants, or even her own death. Approaching Shibuki is enough for old wounds to open and merely by her presence alone. Anyone who she approaches or anyone who approaches her will have their wounds reopen. *'Hatred Weapon Bazooka Dead:' Abiah's fully powered Scar Dead, this attack can reopen wounds even at a distance. This ability can also open the wounds of non-living objects such as metal or concrete, which can cause roofs and walls to crumble and collapse due to "wounds" caused in construction. *'Weighted Words:' Oudo's 1st Proof of Worth, The Abnormality said to be able to control the world. The ability allows the user to manipulate electricity, and use electrical signals to interfere with the target's motor skills. It gets its name because no one can resist Oudo's orders and those who hear his words are forced to obey, regardless of their own will. Although he usually does speak his commands, he does not have to speak to control people's movements. Its use often comes off as a kind of Pseudo Gravity effect, with his targets feeling like they are being weighed down, or crushed to the floor. His electrical manipulation is not limited to people, but anyone or anything that is receptive to electrical signals. Thus, his ability affects even machines. This includes ways that do not have to do with their conventional electronic functions; for example, he can crush them or lift them into the air, again mimicking a sort of gravity manipulation. He is also capable of using his electricity in the form of energy projection, and with some support, can even create a perfect emitter. **'Brainwashing:' Weighted Words is usually used to affect the body or his target's motor skills. However, he is capable of influencing the mind as well, so long as she gives it her full focus. Given a proper setting, he can manipulate a target's mind. *'Unreasonable Taxation:' Oudo's 2nd Proof of Worth. The ability works by projecting his electrical waves directly into the target's heart. By doing so, Oudo steals any special or abnormal abilities they may have via mutual interference. This is not exclusive to abnormalities or personal powers, as he managed to absorb the physiology based powers of Koga, despite them coming from cybernetic enhancements. He obtained no actual cybernetic parts by absorbing her powers, but gained the abilities she gained by having them. }} Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The God Of Procrastination's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Dream Users Category:Body Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Light Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7